


Along The Line

by DopaMean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopaMean/pseuds/DopaMean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cruel?" Gavin said, affronted. He looked up from where his hands were rubbing Prince's soft ear fur. "When have I ever been cruel to you, Michael?"</p><p>Michael scoffed, leaning heavily on the inn door. "I could tell you, but I wouldn't want to take up too many hours of your Highness's time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Line

MICHAEL  
  
The morning had dawned fucking miserably.  
  
After fourteen hours spent sitting in a half-covered wagon, and at least eight of those hours spent slouched over in a fitful sleep, Michael was more tired than he was restless, and more annoyed than anything else.  
  
"I think you're sitting on a wet bit," Gavin pointed out from the other side of the cart.  
  
"They're all wet bits," Michael muttered. He shuffled a bit closer to the canvas cover of the cart and bounced in agitation when he just found splintered dryness for his trouble. "Fucking gods, can't we walk?"  
  
"It's a long way north," Gavin said. "We'd draw attention, too."  
  
"Two dully-dressed men with no horses and no banner," Michael drawled. "Real eye-catching. The robbers would be on us like flies."  
  
"I thought you didn't mind travelling, Michael."  
  
"I can walk," Michael corrected. "And I can ride a horse, emphasis 'can'. I can't, however, sit on my ass, cramped up in a cart smaller than a poor man's outhouse, for a full fucking day."  
  
Gavin huffed a little, drawing his legs closer to his chest. "It's hardly been that long. And you were saying I'd be a pain to travel with."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Michael groaned, kicking a foot at his companion.  
  
Gavin smiled dashingly, pulling his coarsely woven green cloak lower to cover his hair.  
  
"Never."  
  
***  
  
JACK  
  
Geoff looked doubtfully at the muddy path before them. "This can't be the right way. The way we're going, it's like, at least a day out of our way. There are mountains!"  
  
"Mountains? If we went that way, we'd just be cutting through dense forest, then we'd wind up at the river, then we'd hit the bay--"  
  
"The bay?" Geoff scoffed. "No way, dude, no. We'd have to walk for at least four days--"  
  
"To reach Deepwood Motte, maybe -- it's only two days to get back to Winterfell," Jack interjected. "If you would just follow me and stop referring to that stupid map--"  
  
"Two days," Geoff said dubiously. "Really? How fast do you think we can walk?"  
  
Fed up, Jack pointed northwest. "That way is the Sunset Sea." He turned, pointing southeast. "That way is Castle Cerwyn! My way, there's no mountains. I honestly don't know how mountains even made it onto that vellum mess." He gestured rudely at Geoff's map.  
  
Geoff glared at the soft, tan coloured map in his hands before sighing and shoving it back in his pack. "We need to fire our map makers, I swear to the gods. Every fucking time I get out into the forest it's another day wasted."  
  
Jack grinned, elbowing Geoff lightly. "This is what you get for letting our best map making apprentice go to the Wall."  
  
Geoff scoffed. "No, no way. That kid had problems of his own. He kept putting my men to guard up north near the Wall instead of south where the actual danger is, not made-up monsters and--"  
  
"And you didn't wind up halfway to the Rills when Kerry was drawing up directions," Jack said with finality.  
  
"Whatever. It was his own decision to go there," Geoff said. "Chasing fairy tales and story books." Jack looked at him sidelong. "What? Fuck you, what?"  
  
"You're worried," Jack said.  
  
Geoff said, "I'm not worried."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say." He looked north, obviously worried they were wasting daylight, but looked unconvinced nonetheless.  
  
"Ugh. Can we please, please just get moving?" Geoff asked, with a slight whine. When Jack nodded his acquiescence, they started moving back towards the northern end of the river.  
  
***  
  
GAVIN  
  
Michael had fallen back asleep, but Gavin was raw with energy. They'd passed High Heart a while back and Gavin knew Riverrun was this wagons last stop. He was excited to get out and explore the water-driven mechanics of the Water Tower, take in the castle and possibly some wine and women.  
  
With a sigh, Gavin realized how likely it was that Michael would try to get them onto another shoddy transport immediately, probably without a single good night's sleep. Sure, they were on the run, and Michael would probably be executed on sight if any of the King's men saw them, but it didn't mean they had to cause themselves injury or indignity for no reason. They weren't morally criminal, no matter what legalities came into it.  
  
No, though, Michael had tried to insist they slog through the muck and the mire the whole way up north. It had only been after a long drawn out screaming match at Stoney Sept that Gavin had finally gotten Michael to concede that maybe, just maybe, they should get some transportation, at least to the Neck.  
  
Ah, Stoney Sept... Gavin missed it already. The inn was lovely. So was Tansy.  
  
The cart staggered to a halt, jerking Michael awake. "Whuh?" he said, blinking grumpily at the fading daylight filtering in through the canvas above him.  
  
Gavin popped his head out of the wagon and called to the driver, before pulling his head back in and beginning to haphazardly shove things back into his pack. "We're here!" he said, shoving a red handled dagger into its sheath and sticking it at the bottom of his bag.  
  
"Shit, already? It's almost dusk," Michael said. "Who the fuck'll be setting out north at this time of night?"  
  
"No one, probably," Gavin said, trying to school his face into genial helpfulness. Michael was shaking his limbs awake and stretching. Gavin could hear people talking and horses being relieved of their reigns outside. He tapped his fingers along the leather strap of his bag. "We could--" he started.  
  
"No," Michael said, not even turning to look at him. Gavin watched in disappointment as his companion jumped out of the cart with a grunt, ready to push the issue.  
  
"It's been ages, Michael," he said. "We aren't in any immediate danger, not in the smaller inns outside the gates. Why can't we spend a night here?"  
  
"You know we can't waste time," Michael said, frowning deeply as he put his few items back in the pack but pulled out his coinpurse. "Either we start walking in a straight fucking line for once and camp along the way -- like I said we should -- or you suck it up when it comes to these shitty, slow-as-fuck horses."  
  
The driver looked at Michael indignantly from a few metres away. "What, what do you want?" Michael said, turning to look at the man. "Don't fucking start on me, man, you stopped to let a herd of goats go by four fucking times! And I still tipped you, so shut up."  
  
"Oh, Michael!" Gavin gasped, pointing towards the woods.  
  
Michael was already pulling out some coin to pay the next driver. "Michael," he said, dragging the name out in a mocking sing-song. "'Michael' what? 'Michael, let's stay the night in another city that wants you dead'? 'Michael, let's get so drunk you have to carry me to the inn', is that it, Gav?"  
  
Pulling his hood down, Gavin gestured violently for Michael to shut up and continued pointing behind him.  
  
"Uh-uh," Michael said, pointing his finger at Gavin's nose. "We're getting on the next cart out of here, or you know we'll never make it up north in time to--"  
  
Gavin finally gave up, reaching out to clamp a hand over Michael's mouth and pull him forward, just as a bright sword sailed past where his head would have been.


End file.
